


For Your Own Good

by itneverstops



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itneverstops/pseuds/itneverstops
Summary: House is a dirty old man. This is a companion piece to my other stories, so it is set in the same universe.





	For Your Own Good

Wilson was very demanding. Surprisingly so for someone who almost always yielded to House's wishes and commands.

"Hold me."

"No."

"House."

Damn that demanding tone of Wilson's. "I said no."

"I have rights," Wilson said.

House frowned. "What?"

"We're married now," Wilson said, as if that explained everything about rights. "You get what you want on a daily basis, I have the right to get what I want too."

House looked at him disbelievingly. "You make it sound like I have to force myself on you, which we both well know is hardly the case," House pointed out. "You became quite the little cock slut as soon as we got together."

"House!"  Wilson's face turned red. "Don't call me that ..." he mumbled, looking down. "Anyway, it's only your cock that I want," he said quietly.

He turned towards House. They were sitting on one of their couches. They had two now that they had moved in to a bigger ground floor apartment, but the other one was mostly used when Wilson was in a pissy mood and sat down there so that he could properly glare at House from a distance but still be in the same room.

"Well, it's the only cock you're getting," House said, mostly because he felt he had to say something. He could feel Wilson's eyes on him.

"I only ever wanted you, House," Wilson said softly, stroking House's left arm. "You could have had me when I was still young and pretty, you know."

House sighed. So it was time for reassurance again. This happened a few times a year. Luckily, he was an expert on dealing with each of Wilson's moods. He turned slightly towards Wilson, putting his hand on Wilson's knee, looking into his eyes. "You're still pretty, Wilson," he said, noticing how soft his own voice was. Damn Wilson for making him turn into this kind of man in his old age. He'd never been like this with anyone else. You've never loved anyone the way you love Wilson, an annoying voice in his head said. "And you'll always be younger than me," he added. "Which is a good thing really, or I'd have left long ago." There. That should do it.

It didn't. Wilson was still looking at him, with so much affection in his eyes that House wanted to look away. He didn't though, but raised his right hand to stroke Wilson's cheek. He hadn't lied when he said Wilson was still pretty. And his eyes. House had always loved his eyes. He put his arm around Wilson, pulling him closer. Wilson quickly put his arms around House, deepening the embrace, his head on House's chest.

They sat like that for a long time. House realised that Wilson had, yet again, gotten his way. He had wanted House to hold him, and now he did. Fascinating how often Wilson got his way even though House was the older and grumpier of the two. A thought occured to him. "Wilson." He felt Wilson tighten his arms around him, as if he were afraid that House wanted to end their little cuddle session. He tightened his left arm which was around Wilson's shoulder, kissing the top of his head. "How young exactly could I have had you?"

"I always had a crush on you," Wilson said softly.

"Always? Like, since day one?"

"Not exactly, but ..." Wilson sighed. "I don't know. I always felt something for you. I just ... I didn't realise I was in love with you." He sighed again. "It's not easy to have feelings for someone like you, you know," he added, a hint of accusation in his voice.

That's my Wilson, House thought. Declarations of love while still managing to be a complaining little bitch. "But you never had any feelings for other men? Or, you know, experimented?" He supposed Wilson wasn't the only one who needed reassurance sometimes, because really, they had talked about this before. The wives and the women were of no concern to House, but the thought of Wilson with another man didn't sit well with him.

"No," Wilson said. "You were my first man, you know that."

House did know. It had been quite obvious the first time they had made love that it was Wilson's first time, same with the non expert blowjobs. House had been happy to let him practise though, and Wilson had been a willing student.  "So, no men?"

"Only you," Wilson confirmed.

God, this was getting too sappy. For House, not for Wilson. Wilson could talk about feelings for hours if House let him. And while House's feelings for Wilson were just as strong as Wilson's feelings for him, there had to be a limit to the endless talking. "Well, now that we've settled that, I think it's time for your daily dose of sperm, Wilson," he said, letting Wilson know they were done with the heart to heart for now.

Wilson snorted, but made no move to release his hold on House. "You're a dirty old man, House."

"I'm a nice dirty old man though," House said. "I'll let you choose what hole you want the dose in."

"That's disgusting," Wilson said, but when House looked down at him he could see him smile. "Besides, I already had my ... dose, as you so nicely call it."

"That was hours ago," House said, remembering the feeling of being woken up by a warm mouth, then Wilson straddling him - apparently he had prepared himself while House was still sleeping - and riding him. In the shower afterwards, House had used his fingers to pleasure Wilson again. He might be too old, and too medicated, to get it up again so soon after having come, but he could still make sure Wilson got all the pleasure he wanted and needed. "It's for your own good, Wilson."

"Right. Of course it is."

"You know you want it."

"Uh huh."

House was still holding him, but since Wilson made no move to open House's pants, he decided Wilson's rights - to be held - had now been fulfilled for today and now it was time for House's rights: to be pleasured regularly. He opened the buttons on his jeans and pulled them down his thighs along with his boxers, exposing his half hard cock. He raised his arm to put it on the back of Wilson's head, but Wilson needed no guidance and began sucking his cock, doing all the things he knew House loved. God. Wilson's mouth, his tongue, his throat.

Being a dirty old married man was bliss.


End file.
